


Road

by HailTheFreakShow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Ride, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, SPN - Freeform, Short Story, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheFreakShow/pseuds/HailTheFreakShow
Summary: After Dean was overpowered by the Mark of Cain, Sam and I race to the Bunker to rescue him from further destruction. With Dean's life on the line its up to us to make it back in time, driving down Hell's Highway.





	Road

It was the horrid alarm that brought us here on the long perplexing road which felt like forever; though, I wasn't alone on this journey. The pair of us were heading home to Kansas from Nebraska. An urgent circumstance broke out as Sam's (my best friend from college) brother, Dean, killed an entire family earlier this morning and had high intentions on moving to more. Castiel went to check on him and that's when we got the call to come home immediately.

The dashboard of the blue and white 1967 Ford F100 Pickup read: 3:36 PM. It's cold leather chilled my back as I leaned deep into the car seat. I looked through the windshield, hardly noticing the world outside while Sam's hand rested atop the steering wheel; the inaudible clicks of the gears shifting. Being the rental it was, there were countless dust particles polluting the air. They shimmered and glistened like the ocean's horizon. Nonetheless, the vehicle smelled of sandalwood and a soothing musk as a black ice Christmas tree dangled from the rearview mirror.

Sitting in the passenger seat, my legs crossed at the feet; nervous, I piddled my thumbs and intertwined my fingers. The pit feeling of fear engulfed me as I attempt to drown it out by focusing on the 180 horsepower, 1.9-liter engine purr. I can perceive the panic grow one second then fade the next. It was a great big swirl of distress that seemed to nip at its own tail.

Sam peered over his shoulder and noticed my scared demeanor in hopes my boyfriend, Dean, would be alright. It wasn't just me that was afraid, he too was worried about his older sibling, however, he was better at masking his emotions. He tried calming me and placed a hand on my arm, gently rubbing it in a peaceful pattern. Each stroke of friction caused a lull in my breathing to transition into a subtle sigh.

"You okay kiddo?" I heard his gruff voice mutter from my left. I shake my head hesitantly in response to his question. Glancing in his direction I remark his familiar copper brown shoulder-length hair and heavy stubble. The way his long legs idling on the floorboard of the truck seemed to barely fit; it leads me to smirk, causing his hazel eyes to meet mine. "What?" he asked aloud.

"Your legs don't quite fit, do they?" I lightly chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm 6'4." Sam grinned.

"Mister Sasquatch." I ridicule him. 

"Miss Hobbit."

"Frickin nerd!"

"Dork!"

The two of us shared laughter for a moment which quickly died down and was driven back to the silence that lingered inside the vehicle. Time flowed like cement with not much of a view other than the windows; smothered in yolk-gold pollen and thin splotches of beige dirt.

Sam's muscle suddenly twitched out of the corner of my left eye. His mouth hung low with a stiff expression; right index finger tapping furiously on the wheel while his stare remained glued to the sharp road. Like hail on glass, the drumming of his digits was ruthless as it was loud. I observe his body language and with each passing mile, he was starting to break character and frenzy over his brother. I couldn't blame him one bit as I too dreaded every fleeting second.

"Is there anything I can do to help calm your nerves?" Sam broke the infinite stillness.

"I mean, some coffee might help," I said discursively.

He rolled his eyes with a playful grin on his lips. "I should've known," he laughed remembering my true weakness, "you need to slow down on the coffee. Too much and your teeth will turn yellow."

"Okay, Mom." I tease.

"We'll stop at the closest fast food place."

A minute had passed since the last time I checked an hour ago, or so it seemed. I started to drift into an unpleasant daydream or a paranoid fantasy about Dean. It was horrific: all I could do was sit and watch the life drain from his person. But I was bound and determined to not let that happen in actuality. Still, the hallucination did aid in passing time, though I wasn't really one for entertaining myself with optimism.

The sunset threatened to sink behind the skyline. It's radiant glow shined and beamed brightly; coloring the atmosphere with diverse saffron-yellows and oranges. It was at this point we had entered a small community. The town was what settlements become with no city outlining and great interest for design. Each building was different in size and varied in vibrant tints and tones. Built in a shallow basin, the smattering of rotting wooden structures faded in plain sight.

To a shocking surprise, there was a fast food establishment up ahead to the right. We pulled into the drive-thru as Sam spoke again: "What do you want?"

"Medium Caramel Frappe," I whispered as the brakes to the rental screeched to a halt. The dull glow from the menu sign flickered as I lean towards the driverside; scanning the many options of beverages.

"You sure you don't want anything else?"

"No," I answer. My loss of appetite washed over me due to the dreadful reasoning for this trip. What I desired most was the sweet flavor of coffee and the caffeine it provided. It was always something that helped comfort me in my teen years.

A booming hiss sounded from the miniature intercom of the drive-thru, asking what we would like to eat. "Hi, um--may I please have two medium Caramel Frappe's?" Sam replied in the friendly pitch he uses when speaking to strangers.

"That'll be $6.05 at the first window," the intercom buzzed.

In the midst of driving up, I hit Sam in the arm. "What was that for?"

"You're getting one too?" I question.

"I figured why not since we're on the road," he smirked at me from the corner of his profile. "And besides, I need the perk to stay awake."

Meanwhile, in the line, I spot people walking past as they cross the parking lot, heading inside the restaurant. The car in front of us;its red tail lights blazed brightly. After two or so minutes, they faded and the vehicle slowly rolled off. With our turn being next, I eagerly watch as Sam gripped the coffee and handed it over to me. I happily sip the sugary beverage while the rental skeeted a tire onto the freeway.

"I'm sure you're thrilled," Sam said placing his Frappe in the cup holder below.

"Yeah, I can't complain at the moment," I respond holding my drink. The frigid cold plastic numbed my fingers; condensation inching its way down the sides, dampening my thumbs.

"I just want you to know that Dean will be alright," he changed the mood.

"I hope so Sammy."

"He's my brother, he always pushes through. He's a fighter."

"Dean did kill innocent people today..."

"I know, but he's stronger than that deep down.We'll find a cure."

"All we can do is drive right now."

There was an uncomfortable pause of silence until Sam spoke again. "I know that I haven't always been there for Dean. I want to show him that I care. That I'm not going to let him down this time. He is my big brother!"

I couldn't bring myself to say another word. I wasn't used to seeing Sam in this kind of state; it induced more anxiety. Instead, I placed down the drink and laid my left hand on his shoulder. His greenish-brown eyes locked onto mine for a moment; I gave him a reassuring smile and a solicitous pat.

Fiddling my heels together, I manage to pry my shoes off and curl my knees to my chest. The socks attached to my feet touch the coolness from the worn leather of the seat. Head resting on the side window, I watch the multiple trees pass and the world fade into the night. Vigorous lights danced like a fiery flame as they changed quickly.

Abruptly, Sam switched the radio on and a prolonged shock spewed from the speakers. The volume knob was turned to a blatant degree. Some guitars and drums of an old classic rock song streamed through the audio system. It sounded quite soothing. The pair of us do not talk as the rental truck flew down the road. We both were scared for the worst.


End file.
